A Skeleton Human, an Enderborn, and a Desert Thief
by KyokoSora
Summary: Before Blackrock was built, there was a girl living near the Enderborn and Mushroom Scientist. When the nuke exploded, she finally meets the two face to face. But it seems she had more to do with the destruction of the old world than they thought...


Rythian was just minding his own business, MINDING HIS OWN BUSINESS, and a girl fell from the sky. A girl with fiery-red hair. She was pretty, slightly crazy, but pretty. She would change his life forever, I was sure of it. I had always been watching, even in the old world. The old world that blew up, now a mess of radiation. I- I never really knew why I was still okay after that incident. I just was.

I watched them from my home in the forest, you can say that I was interested in them. Rythian Enderborn, Zoeya Proasheck. And me, Amelia. I don't like my real name. I lived really near to Blackrock while it was still being built, but I moved when it expanded. And now, I live somewhere remarkably far from them. Thank god for the invention of Snipers. No I'm just using it for the zoom, I swear. I do weird things sometimes, and I really like weapons, they fascinated me. Even though Rythian might think it's science, I kinda liked it. Did I want to meet them? Yeah, I did. Which was why I freaked when that nuke exploded. Three nukes. Three. Fucking Duncan and his motherfucking remote and that fucking button and that fucking nuke. To hell with keeping a low profile. I am going.

But I couldn't leave. My house was near enough to be damged too. I, being stuck under the rubble, was trapped. I couldn't move. I had lost all my weapons, the weapons that were each hand-crafted and of the best quality. I didn't even bother with a condenser. I managed to get my hand unstuck, and I felt my face.

Shit.

All that was left was bone on my lower face, and I hated seeing it. It'd probably grow back soon, but until then, I'd be haunted by the bones that were identical to the Skeleton mobs. I didn't have bones that looked like Humans. I could survive perfectly fine without flesh or organs. Which was why I hated this face. I need a mask, I really, really need a mask. Bandages would do the trick. I wondered if Zoey would have any. Wait... Zoey would be traumatised-

"Now get the hell out of my sight." Came a familiar voice from the crater.

'HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN DOWN HERE?!' My head was pounding. Probably a few days. I might had blacked out when the nuke exploded. It might have been days. Weeks even. I need to get out.

"Hello? Somebody get me out! Help!" I shout, and I hated how my jaw was clicking. I couldn't see anything. My back was being pinned down. Help.

"What... Is somebody there?" Was that Rythian I heard?

"HELLO?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted louder. I could hear the shifting of rubble above me, and for two seconds I was glad to be saved. And- Oh shit my face-

"What the fuck- JESUS!" Rythian's shocked exclamation after lifting the piece of debris directly above me both scared and worried me. I sighed. I hoped he didn't notice the shape of my facial bones, and I prayed that he wouldn't bring it up. I alreadt had enough of snide remarks from people around me and in the old village, when I once blew off skin from my right hand. There were only two people who accepted this fact... And one was-

"Thanks. For saving me... And I'm sorry that my face looks like this. Do you have bandages or something? Don't want to scare Zoey." I say, interrupting my own train of thought, and I figured out very quickly that I should not mention Zoey at this point. I was being grabbed by the collar by Rythian.

"How the hell do you know about her? Who are you, why are you here?" He growled.

"My name is Amelia. I live here. I've been living here ever since you guys were here so that's how I know your names. And also what I am doing here. I live here. Sorry about that, shocked you." I said, and his grip relaxed. Rythian seemed to consider my words, before putting me back down. I now realised that the flesh on my left had had been blown off. I covered it up quickly, I knew that only my face would ever recover, because I haven't ruined it yet. My regenerative power was stupid, I could recover, but only once. It was kinda pointless. But I, for once, am glad for it. I could not imagine having a skeleton's face forever. Unless I get a face transplant. Rythian montioned me to follow him. I quickly ran to grab my bow, my precious beloved bow. I was almost too glad for the invention of End Chests, but Rythian might rage a little. I destroyed the chest immediately.

"Kay, I got my stuff." I say, following after him. Where was Zoey, I wondered. And why is Rythian going to- Oh... The lake. That was the lake Zoey first fell from the sky. He sat down at the bank, sighing. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it. She'd be back. I don't... She's strong. I.. I should stop talking now sorry." I said, sitting down next to him. Rythian kept staring at the sky, and I could understand how he felt.

"No, it's okay. So, what were you doing so near our place?"

"I just spawned there after the old world blew up. To heck with Duncan and Sjin. When I get my hands on them... I will unleash my army of Zombies. Zombies, Creepers, Pigmen and Ghasts. No Enders, or Skeletons. Hate those." I said with a little more passion than I thought I would have. Rythian shrugged.

"I tried attacking. They already anticipate war. What were you before the nuking?" He asked, still staring up in the sky. I shook my head. It was not a question I was going to answer.

"Not anything much. Thanks for saving me, again. How long has it been?" I asked, and Rythian looked at me with an apologetic look.

"About four days. Sorry I couldn't save you sooner."

"Don't be ridiculous. You didn't know I existed and I was also out cold."

"Why are you so calm..." He mused, somewhat curious. Then, Rythian stood, alert. Ringo the sheep had fallen from the sky. Then Paul, then the golems, then a couple of mushrooms.

"I NEED BANDAGES. SHOOT ZOEY IS GONNA FLIP IF SHE SEES YOU." He exclaimed, and I could not tell if it was from joy or sudden realisation. As Zoeya fell from the sky I ran back into the woods, hiding. My bones were aching, and I could feel them growing. The radiation...! They must be affecting my entire skeletal system! And I heard Rythian's sudden exclamation of shock and worry, and I ran back towards him.

"ZOEY, Zoey wake up!" He was shouting, shaking her. He picked her up in his hands, and started running in a random direction.

"Wait Rythian where- Where are you going?! Urgh. Okay guys come on." I say, taking their friends along with me. I had no idea where to go or what to do. All I knew was to follow the purple trail left by the Enderborn. Follow the trail, follow the purple. The animals seemed to know to follow it too. We were chasing after Rythian as fast as we could.


End file.
